Sorvete
by Faniicat
Summary: Oneshot. ' Você é como um sorvete. É frio, mas ainda é doce. ' Inu


**Sorvete**

Por: Faniicat

-

Sorvete de morango

Ingredientes:

- 1 gelatina de morango

- 1 lata de leite condensado

- 1 lata de creme de leite

Modo de preparo:

- Faça a gelatina normalmente e não leve a geladeira.

- Depois que pronta e ainda quente, coloque no liquidificador junto com o leite condensado e o creme de leite.  
- Bata bem

- Depois leve ao congelador em um refratário tampado para não formar blocos de gelo.

- Depois de congelado, retire do congelador e bata na batedeira para ficar cremoso.

- Volte para o congelador.

-

Eles estavam sozinhos na casa dela. Os pais e o irmão caçula da garota tinham viajado para o interior no feriado prolongado, mas por algum motivo Kagome preferiu ficar em casa à ir visitar as tias chatas, velhas e gordas que apertavam suas bochechas com as unhas inacreditavelmente grandes e ainda acreditavam que ela tivesse uns dez ou doze anos.

Ficar com o melhor amigo em casa por cinco dias parecia mais, bem mais, interessante para qualquer garota de dezessete anos normal.

Inuyasha estava tomando banho no momento e Kagome, de short jeans branco e uma blusinha roxa meio justa, estava deitada de bruços na cama enrolando as pontas dos fios negros, que estavam puxados para cima num rabo de cavalo médio, nem alto nem frouxo, enquanto encarava o caderno a sua frente.

Estava lá. A letra da música estava pronta e perfeita para ser adicionada à uma melodia. Aí que estava o problema de Kagome, o violão estava jogado ao lado dela, Kagome mal podia olhá-lo sem ficar nervosa. Não importava quantas vezes ela o pegasse e dedilhasse as notas, não importava quantas vezes pegasse as folhas e tentasse montar uma partitura. A música simplesmente não chegava até ela. Então ela resolveu olhar a letra. Isso em geral não acontecia com ela. Descobriu o que era, faltava um final. A letra falava sobre amor, mas o final parecia seco e sem significado. Só conseguiria uma música para aquelas palavras se ela reconhecesse um sentimento ali.

Kagome adorava tocar e era extremamente criativa. Letras e melodias a alcançavam praticamente todo dia, embora nem todas fossem aproveitadas, obviamente. Nunca demorou tanto tempo para conseguir compor uma música. E isso a estava deixando irritada.

A porta do quarto foi aberta e Inuyasha entrou, já vestido, e abaixou do lado dela na cama, espiando por cima dos ombros estreitos o que Kagome estava lendo. Na verdade ela estava relendo pelo que devia ser a vigésima vez.

- Qual é o problema?

Inuyasha perguntou observando o cenho franzido e os olhos azuis fixos em cada palavra da música. Ela desviou os olhos do caderno e o encarou com um sorriso meio desanimado.

- Não consigo fazer uma melodia pra essa música.

- Ahn, entendi. Bom, deixa isso para depois, vamos lá pra sala.

- Fazer o que?

- Não sei. Ver televisão?

- De novo? Você sabe que eu não sou a maior fã de ver televisão. Se não fosse uma e meia da manhã de uma segunda-feira eu diria pra gente sair.

- E fazer o que? Festa, nós já fomos a três, cinema, foram mais de três, shopping, mais compras e eu morro. Quase todo mundo viajou no feriado, Kagome, esse é o problema. A cidade está infestada de gente desconhecida e de fora.

- É, você tem razão.

Kagome suspirou e largou o caderno na cama antes de se levantar e começar a sair do quarto, com Inuyasha em seu encalço.

- O que foi?

- Tive uma idéia para a gente fazer, aproveitando que eu estou com fome.

- Comida? Vai fazer ramen?

Kagome se virou para o hanyou com uma sobrancelha arqueada, Inuyasha estava parado atrás dela com os olhos dourados brilhando animados e com um sorriso bobo e sonhador. Ta aí uma coisa que o ministério da saúde pública precisava ficar sabendo: Ramen tem uma substância mais viciante que qualquer dessas drogas. Bom, _tinha que ter _ou Inuyasha estava completamente louco.

Melhor não dar falsos alarmes ao ministério público.

- Não Inuyasha, eu não vou sustentar o seu vício. Eu vou fazer sorvete.

- Ah, claro, vai sustentar o _seu_. – Kagome ignorou o comentário de Inuyasha e foi descendo as escadas da casa, era verdade que dês de pequena Kagome adorava sorvete, mais do que qualquer outra coisa. Nunca entendeu como as pessoas podiam dizer que chocolate, coca-cola, ou até mesmo ramen eram as melhores coisas do mundo quando existia o sorvete! Podia ser de qualquer sabor, mas três eram especialmente deliciosos: Chocolate com menta, Creme e Morango. E naquele momento tudo que Kagome queria era um sorvete de morango.

E melhor do que qualquer sorvete industrializado, ela não iria comprar sorvete. Ela iria fazer sorvete. A única coisa em que ela era melhor do que em músicas era em cozinhar. A mãe dela ter um restaurante ajudou muito nisso. Era bonita, inteligente e cozinhava bem, estava pronta para casar!

Se mais alguém repetisse isso para Kagome, provavelmente ela vomitaria.

Chegou na cozinha e, sem errar um único armário, pegou uma das últimas caixas de gelatina de morango e começou a fazer tudo em silêncio. Inuyasha revirou os olhos e ficou observando Kagome fazer a gelatina. Depois de alguns segundos apoiou os pés na mesa e fechou os olhos, se acomodando melhor na cadeira e esperando a garota resolver lhe dar atenção.

- Inuyasha?

Ele abriu um dos olhos ao ouvir o chamado em um tom, aparentemente, inocente e muito doce. Lá estava Kagome com os olhos brilhando como um cristal ao sol e um sorriso delicado, tão pequena que parecia ingênua. Ok, ela queria alguma coisa.

- O que você quer?

Kagome estreitou os olhos e desmanchou o sorriso e as feições há poucos segundos ingênua se transformou como mágica em irritação.

- Você sabe que eu nunca consigo abrir a lata de leite condensado sem me cortar.

- Isso é porque além de ser uma humana fraca ainda é desastrada. – Inuyasha comentou displicentemente. Não precisava ser nenhum gênio para descobrir o que Kagome queria lhe pedir, mas era tão divertido prolongar a situação até ouvir as exatas palavras da boca dela.

- É claro que não sou.

- Mesmo? Então porque ainda não abriu a lata de Leite Moça? – Inuyasha sorriu na mais pura inocência, como alguém que pergunta qual sua flor predileta. Kagome revirou os olhos pegando o objeto metálico entre os dedos e forçá-lo contra a superfície da lata. Menos de cinco segundos depois Inuyasha ouviu o gemido baixo e a série de resmungos murmurados de Kagome enquanto ela olhava irritada para o dedo indicador que sangrava um pouco.

- Droga.

- Eu disse que você era só uma humana fraca e desastrada. – Inuyasha puxou o dedo dela e colocou-o entre os lábios. Kagome sentiu um choque passar por seu corpo, era no mínimo estranho sentir os lábios de Inuyasha contra a pele de seu dedo e a língua úmida limpando-o, apesar da cena se repetir freqüentemente. Afinal, era o instinto dele enquanto Youkai Cachorro, e no fim das contas ela era mesmo desastrada.

- Se você tivesse aberto a lata pra mim eu não teria cortado meu dedo. – Ele afastou a mão de Kagome de sua boca e ela a puxou de volta no mesmo instante.

- Mas você não me pediu que o fizesse.

- Mas você sabia!

- Você não pediu. – Inuyasha sorriu ironicamente. Apoiou as costas contra a bancada da pia e ficou vendo Kagome jogar água no dedo enquanto o encarava mortalmente. – Vai tentar abrir de novo?

- Você poderia ter um pouquinho mais de cavalheirismo e se oferecer pra abrir pra mim.

- E você poderia ser um pouquinho menos orgulhosa e me pedir que eu faça.

- Veja só quem está me falando de orgulho.

Kagome suspirou desanimada voltando a pegar o abridor de lada e posicioná-lo sobre o pote metálico, mas antes que pudesse voltar a tentar abri-lo ( E se cortar, muito provavelmente. ) sentiu a mão grande já conhecida tomar o objeto e fazê-lo em seu lugar, terminando a tarefa em poucos instantes. Kagome balançou a cabeça em negação e sorriu.

- Não vai me agradecer?

- Não. Fez porque quis.

- Você é uma chata.

- Obrigada, _amorzinho_.

Eles ficaram quietos e em pouco tempo Kagome terminou de bater os ingredientes e colocou no congelador em um pote de plástico tampado. Ela puxou a liga que prendia os cabelos negros e espalhou-os com as mãos sobre as costas. Inuyasha se perdeu por algum tempo observando os movimentos dela. Tinha uma certa fascinação pelo modo como os cabelos negros caíam sobre as costas femininas. Kagome se sentou ao lado dele.

- Nós vamos mesmo esperar aqui na cozinha até aquele troço congelar?

- Você tem alguma idéia melhor do que fazer? – Kagome perguntou encarando os olhos dourados. Se perdeu por algum tempo observado o brilho dos olhos dele. Tinha uma certa fascinação pelo modo como os olhos dourados pareciam infinitos. Inuyasha suspirou.

- Qualquer coisa é melhor do que ficar na cozinha esperando o _seu _sorvete ficar pronto.

- Você não vai tomar o sorvete? – Kagome arqueou uma sobrancelha e esticou as pernas, apoiando-as no colo de Inuyasha.

- Folgada... Não, acho que não. Eu não sou um maníaco compulsivo por sorvete de morango como você, Kagome.

- Claro que não, você é um maníaco compulsivo por ramen.

- Talvez. – Ele deu um meio sorriso.

Kagome suspirou e encarou o teto. Por mais que procurasse não conseguia ouvir a melodia dentro de sua cabeça, não vinha nada. Não tinha sentimento, a letra podia ser bonita, mas nunca seria uma música enquanto ela não conseguisse achar a _paixão._

- Vamos lá pra fora? – Ela perguntou, talvez um pouco de ar fresco, aquele famoso ( e clichê ) brilho das estrelas que sempre impressionou os românticos incuráveis. Inuyasha a encarou por uns momentos com as sobrancelhas franzidas, mas deu de ombros.

- Claro.

Kagome tirou as pernas de cima dele e os dois saíram pro jardim, Kagome morava em um templo, o jardim do lado de fora era bem grande, tanto Inuyasha quanto Kagome sabiam que era para a Árvore Sagrada que eles iriam. Naquele momento, martelando tanto sobre amor, Kagome não pode evitar que o rosto esquentasse quando os dois se aproximaram da árvore.

Ela era pequena, devia ter uns dez anos, quando deu o primeiro selinho ali, ao pé daquela árvore. Kagome e Inuyasha estavam brincando no jardim e desarrumando as folhas de outono que caíam pelo chão deixando o templo todo colorido tons terrosos e laranja. Foi aos pés daquela árvore que eles se sentaram, respirando desregularmente e rindo, que eles se encararam sorrindo cúmplice. Inuyasha tinha pego o rosto dela entre as mãos e começado a beijá-lo na bochecha, fazendo cócegas, Kagome ria sem se preocupar. Depois que eles se soltaram ela ainda estava rindo e ele sorria, mas o que começou com uma brincadeira inocente levou aos lábios se juntarem. Foi rápido, mas tão doce, que fez nascer alguma coisa no peito de Kagome.

Inuyasha podia fingir que aquilo nunca acontecera, que não se lembrava de nada, mas os dois sabiam que aquilo estava lá, perdido no fundo da mente dele.

Tão vivo quanto estava na mente dela.

Os dois se sentaram ao pé da árvore, sentindo a brisa fria da noite, do mesmo modo como sempre faziam quando eram menores. Kagome ergueu os olhos para o céu em busca daquilo que estava faltando.

A verdade era que o desejo de completar aquela música era tão grande por ser a música mais sincera, a música mais dela que Kagome já tinha escrito. Ela costumava usar as idéias que vinham de acordo com histórias que ela mesma montava em sua cabeça. E dessa vez não, a letra era dela, feita sobre ela, feita para ele. Mas faltava uma peça, estava _incompleta_.

Talvez porque mesmo tendo tudo, Kagome se sentisse incompleta.

- Não consigo...

- Não consegue o que, bruxa?

- Saber o que falta. – Inuyasha a encarou, esperando que ela continuasse. Tirou uma das mechas do cabelo comprido do rosto delicado levando para trás da orelha de Kagome. – Minha letra não está completa. Falta alguma coisa, parece seco, não sei. Não consigo achar alguma coisa que preencha esse espaço vazio.

- Já experimentou tentar o sorvete? – Inuyasha sorriu brincalhão, Kagome riu murmurando como ele não levava nada a sério. – Não, eu to mesmo falando sério, é a coisa que você mais gosta.

- Vou te colocar para escrever músicas sobre ramen pra ver como você se sai!

- Mas isso não é justo! Eu não sou bom em escrever como você. – Inuyasha disse calmo, Kagome se virou pra ele. – Além do que ramen não é a coisa que eu mais gosto.

- Como não? – Os olhos azuis arregalados e a face meio surpresa meio risonha da garota o divertiam. – Está com febre, Inuyasha?

- Me sinto perfeitamente bem.

- Hum... E se não é ramen, é o que?

- Nada que importe.

- Como assim nada que importe? Eu sou sua melhor amiga! Eu tenho direito de saber.

Inuyasha riu da birra e Kagome emburrou, cruzando os braços. Odiava quando Inuyasha agia como se não estivesse nem aí e não respondia as perguntas dela, ele era tão... Absurdamente estúpido!

- Kagome, tem noção do quanto você parece uma criança quando faz essa cara?

- Talvez isso seja bom, você era mais legal comigo quando éramos pequenos.

Inuyasha se segurou pra não começar a rir, então, encarando o rosto emburrado dela ele teve uma idéia. Rápido o suficiente para que ela não tivesse nem chance de tentar escapar, Inuyasha puxou o rosto dela e começou uma longa seqüencia de beijos estalados em sua bochecha, enquanto Kagome, por mais que tivesse conseguido se controlar nos primeiro instantes, começava a rir e desatava a expressão fechada.

Eles se separaram, Kagome tentava parar de rir. Os beijos de Inuyasha em sua bochecha faziam cócegas, aos poucos ela foi voltando ao normal sob os olhos de Inuyasha que pareciam fazer uma pressão esmagadora quando a encaravam daquela forma.

Os rostos a um palmo de distância, os olhos perdidos um no outro. Inuyasha aproximou a mão do rosto de Kagome de novo, deslizando o indicador e o médio dês da testa até o queixo, e sorriu quase imperceptivelmente.

- Eu gosto mais de você do que de ramen. - Kagome sorriu de leve, colocando a mão por cima da dele, que soltou o queixo fino para entrelaçar os dedos com os dela. – Não vai dizer que gosta mais de mim do que de sorvete não?

- Na verdade não. – Ela sorriu e acabou com o espaço que tinha entre os dois tomando os lábios dele nos seus. Inuyasha fechou os olhos e a trouxe mais para perto pela cintura, aproveitando a sensação que ouvir o coração dela se acelerar causava. O toque quente dos lábios se perdendo um no outro, era quase como uma doce melodia. Dentro do peito de Kagome alguma coisa pulsou. Ela tinha acabado de encontrar a _paixão _que faltava na sua música.

" **You're like an Icecream,**

**It's cold, but still as a sweet. " **

**OoO**

Só para deixar bem claro, a frase final é o que faltava na letra da música da Kagome, eu quis deixar subentendido que como a letra a representava muito bem, ela estava incompleta, logo sua música, estava faltando paixão. Coisa que ela achou no beijo do Inuyasha por ela mesma ser apaixonada por ele dês de pequena, quando eles deram um selinho no exato lugar onde se beijavam agora.

Não, a frase não me pertence, mas eu não me lembro onde eu já a ouvi, me desculpem.

Então é isso, mais uma oneshot viajada, sem noção e ah vai, bem água-com-açúcar.

Mas eu precisava escrever alguma coisa assim. Não perguntem. É como funciona a cabeça de alguém completamente viciada em fics como modo de escape pra sentimentos. E viciada em sorvete. Enfim, aliás, pra quem quiser, a receita lá do início é valida, meus sorvetes ficam muito bons, diga-se de passagem.

É isso, espero que tenham aproveitado a leitura.

Beijos, Faniicat!


End file.
